bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Move
Big Time Move is the 29th episode of Season 2 and 49th episode overall. The band gets into a big fight over a video game and Kendall has to try and fix it. It is the Season 2 finale. Plot The boys are fighting over a video game and then start to hate each other. They have their biggest fight but Kendall attempts to stop them at the door. They make up but 9 seconds later they fight and split up and leave Kendall alone as a result. Kendall goes to Gustavo for help so that he can scream at the boys. While trying to he hurts his back really badly and loses his voice (almost). This leaves Kendall alone to do the job. Kendall then tries to talk to Logan Carlos and James individually. The boys all want apologies from each other and Kendall gives up with that task. Kendall then goes to Katie and his mom for advice. Kendall has a plan to manipulate them. They all meet up and become "friends" once again. When Kendall asks them to play the same video game the boys (Logan Carlos and James) start to fight shortly and 9 seconds later all leave once again while taking each other's stuff. Kendall once again goes to Katie for advice. She asks them one thing that they all love to do which is the video game. Kendall hatches a plan to get them back together with a video game "tournament" with the ultimate prize. Once Logan Carlos and James arrive they are all angry to find out that the prize is the joining of the band otherwise known as their friendship. Kendall talks to the boys and the boys give each other back their stuff (Logan gives James his lucky comb James gives Carlos his helmet and Carlos gives Logan his laptop back). The boys reunite and Kendall asks them who wants to play the video game. After another few seconds, Logan Carlos and James start to fight. However shortly after Kendall figures out that it was the video game that made them fight. After many short scenes (Logan is on his computer and brags to Carlos who in return slams his laptop on Logan's fingers leaving the angry Logan running after him AND James eating cereal and seeing a resemblance in his cereal that reminded him of the surface board in the video game which results in a slamming down of Carlos' helmet and Carlos trying to kill James) the boys reunite and Kendall's mom comes in. She is angry and the boys happily give up the video game. Gustavo and Kelly both come in and the boys are seen singing on stage. (Lucy and Camille are seen dancing in the crowd) Subplot Gustavo and Kelly try to book a tour all over the world. However Gustavo's back starts hurting really badly and they call Dr. Hollywood however he is not available so they get another doctor. The other doctor heals Gustavo however not until after doing harmful things to him. Quotes :Kendall: Fine! Walk out on a lifetime of friendship because of one bad week. :Carlos: I smell speech! :Logan: *sniffs* I hate that smell. :James: I hate you! ---- :Kendall: Whose place is this!? :James: Does it matter? :Kendall: It might! :James: Here's what matters, moving out of the crib and into here was my best move ever! I clap and things happen (James claps) (Music turns on)(Kendall looks weirdly around in questionable face) (Kendall grabs for candy and James slaps Kendall's hand out of the way) ANDDD i don't have to share my hard candies with anyone!(takes a candy and eats it awkwardly) :Kendall: ANDD you have no friends here. :James: Wrong again. (Takes the senior alert thing out of his pocket and presses the blue button) :Senior Alert Guy: Senior Alert is everything ok? :James: Oh yeah everything is good today, How about you? :Senior Alert Guy: Oh uhhhhh I'm good, uhh thanks. (James presses blue button) :Kendall: Ok... ok! I don't know why we're fighting so much. We've been friends forever, and we have a maybe world tour coming up so could you please just apologize to Carlos so he can apologize to Logan, and don't say only if Logan apologizes to you first! Songs featured *All Over Again Trivia *This is the season finale. Also this is the first episode in which only one Jennifer appears. *At the end of Big Time Audition and Big Time Concert a message says "And the Musical Journey Continues..." This episode shows that every time a season ends the message "And The Musical Journey Continues..." appears. *By this episode Lucy Stone could have developed a crush on Kendall as she appears to wink at him and hug him at the end of the song. *One of The Jennifers waves at Carlos. Meaning she may start liking him or developing a crush on him. *In an interview Kendall Schmidt says that for the third season he would like for Jo to return but hopes he doesn't have a girlfriend by then. Meaning that Jo may return but Kendall Knight may have started dating Lucy by then. Sources #http://www.nickandmore.com/episode-lists/nickelodeon/ #http://bigtimerushtv.com/ 229 29 229 Category:Episodes with Lucy